The Heart of Time
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: She had been there with him for the last hundred years, always popping up unexpected, but she had always been welcomed. She had seen the worst of the world, witness him in his darkest hour and yet after all this time when everyone else was gone she had still remained. She was the best friend to the loneliest man in the universe and he was hers. Doctor/OC 9,10, and 11 Friendship.
1. Prolog

_The Doctor was running about the control room in a mad huff, no one was with him. It was just him and his TARDIS, alone, like it always was at the end of the day. A bright light engulfed the room, when the light vanished, a woman with long black hair appeared. She wore a light blue shirt under a long brown coat and she had worn skinny jeans on. He looked at her with slight confusion, before furring his eyebrows together."I'm mid travel how did you get here?" He questioned adjusting his bow tie while asking. She raised a brow at that notion._

"_That's not a good color on you, Doctor. And you know I'm kind of offended you don't recognize the coat." She spoke with a light time as she walked towards him. He looked shocked, he knew that voice anywhere."Alexandra Scott!" He exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug. She smiled at him and allowed him to cradle her in his arms._

"_Doctor!" Alexandra proclaimed happily when he let go of her. "Look at you, all grown, how old are you now little one?" He asked his eyes were soft for a moment as he looked at her._

"_I'm twenty-six as of yesterday… I think…" She trailed off sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head with ease. "Never mind that, where have you come from? Where are we?" He asked as he put the TARDIS on autopilot._

"_I've been with a younger version of you, gave me the coat. Since this same coat was burnt last time I saw you. At least a fez was destroyed as well." She said with a calm expression wrapping the coat around her more tightly. The Doctor made a face at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Such a child.." He replied humorously, Alexandra laughed her blue eyes shown with a light he hadn't seen in a long time._

"_You're one to talk Doctor, I've met three different versions of you and you all behave like such children." She said with a small laugh, Alexandra looked around the TARDIS._

"_Where are Amy and Rory? How long have you been alone?" She asked her eyes narrowed at him, he raised his hands up in defense._

"_I just took them back home a hour ago, I promise I have been alone long." He said with a sheepish expression._

_Alexandra face soften, she looked at him with a contemplative smile. "May we go see them; I haven't seen them in such a long time." She said thinking back to where she had really come from, the Angels, their death and his tears. She knew she couldn't tell him his future and it hurt her so much. He was her best friend and she couldn't prepare him for what was to come at all. The Doctor notice her dazed expression but elected to say nothing, he knew she wouldn't tell him at all._

"_Alright, to the Ponds!" He exclaimed excitedly, taking the TARDIS out of autopilot and setting the coordinate to the Ponds residence._

…_._

_Rory was in the kitchen cooking dinner when he heard it; suddenly he heard the stairs creaking. Amy was at the kitchen door soon after. "You hear that?" She asked him._

"_Uh hun." Rory nodded his head, soon after the TARDIS materialized between the two. The doors opened and a blacked haired girl stepped out, she looked back at the Doctor with a scowl."Doctor!" She exclaimed exasperated."What?!" He questioned as he followed her out and looked around, then made a face._

"_Oh.." He trailed off then disappeared back into the TARDIS, the woman did not follow him as the doors shut and the TARDIS dematerialized. Both Amy and Rory looked at the woman in shock._

"_Alexia?" Amy questioned while looking at her with a shocked expression. "Amelia Pond and Rory the Roman. Come here you two." She smiled at them then pulled them both close to her._

"_Alex, are you okay?" Rory asked once she let them go, he noticed the water in her eyes. She whipped the liquid from her eyes with a smile._

"_Yah I'm fine, just glad to see you both. It's been a long time for me since I've seen you to." Alive… She thought the last part silently. They both nodded their head at her, the Doctor walked through the kitchen door._

"_She's been with the me, before I met you." The Doctor explained from the doorframe._

"_Yah been there for a while missed my surrogate parents. Where have we been at this point, when was the last time you saw me? How old was i?" She questioned running her hand through her hair._

"_The Pandorica, you were 24. How old are you now?" Rory asked as they made their way to the living room._

"_Twenty-Six, I think. It's been awhile for you as well. Can't control that, sorry." She told them as she took a seat in the arm chair, the Doctor sat on the arm of the chair and Amy and Rory sat on the couch they looked at each other._

"_That was only a few months ago for us, where have you been Alexia?" Amy asked her curiously._

"_I've been with his tenth reincarnation, got my favorite coat back." She smiled as she spoke pulling the coat around her tighter._

"_Ugh! I still can't believe you used to where that thing, it might be worse than the boaw tie." Amy stated, the Doctor looked offended._

"_Hey! People liked that coat, I liked that coat. That coat was cool." Alexandra rolled her eyes at the both of them; it felt so good to be back with this Doctor and these two companions. The Doctor notice her smile, it was different than he'd seen it before, she looked as if she'd gone through something painful and that whatever was going on now was beginning to heal the pain. _

"_Alright enough sitting around, let's go whole big world to see!" The Doctor exclaimed and Alexandra rolled her eyes at him again._

"_You are a child in a grown man's skin." She told him following him out of the room, Amy and Rory hot on their trail._

…_.._

_Alexandra had vanished from the TARDIS as soon as the boarded her. She was now sitting next to River Song on the banks of Lake Silencio in Utah. Her mind wondered to where she had been, she looked at Amy and Rory with such sadness. River recognized that look, oh how she knew that look well._

"_What have you learned?" The blonde woman whispered to her younger friend._

"_Manhattan." Were the only words she muttered, but she hoped that River would understand her meaning. The look of realization dawned on her face; she offered the other woman a understanding look._

"_I'm sorry." River whispered to the other woman. Alexandra nodded her head in acknowledgment, before turning back to the Doctor as he took a sip from a wine bottle._

"_You hate wine." She told him plainly snatching the bottle from his hand._

"_Hey!" He shouted reaching for the bottle as she took a sip and turned away._

"_Napoleon has bad taste." She told him when she set the bottle down; a smirk was plastered on her face. The Doctor huffed._

"_Um... what's that?" Rory asked, an astronaut surfaced in the water._

"_What ever happens, don't try to stop it. You understand." The Doctor said standing, Alexandra frowned she knew what was about to happen. A portion of this event had happened already to her when she was younger, 16 maybe, she couldn't remember exactly it had been awhile._

_The Doctor walked down to the lake, Alexandra held her breath she knew this wouldn't end well. He spoke to the suit, and then it shot him, the golden light of regeneration began to leak from his skin but the suit shot him mid regeneration and he fell to the ground. They rushed forward with urgency; River and Alexandra were first to his body. A light surrounded Alexandra, and she let out a frustrated growl._

"_You can't do this, now is not a good ti-"She was gone. A scream sounded behind them a much younger Alexandra was running towards them, she'd seen herself vanish and she ran down to her family._

"_Oh no." River muttered as she caught the girl with ease. This meant the Alexandra that had just been here knew what was going on._

"_Alex sweaty how old are you?" Rory finally asked as the girl whipped away tears from her eyes the Doctor was dead._

"_I'm fifteen; sorry today's been really awful. The Doctor I was just with regenerated and I've been teleported to him dead." She started crying again. Alexandra buried her face into River's hair; soon they would have to burn the Doctor._

…

_Twenty Six years old Alexandra appeared inside a very dark TARDIS, it was also possibly about to crash. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen, until she heard a groan. She looked under the console and their he lie the Doctor in all his large eared glory. Alexandra had only ever met this version once and he had seemed so shocked to see her. It never really made any since._

"_Doctor?" She questioned but he was responding, the TARDIS was losing power and it didn't have a conscious Time Lord. Her hands began to glow, the TARDIS was absorbing it's power back from her. So this was going to be it then._

"_Who are you?" A groggy voice questioned, the Time Lord sat up._

"_Hello Doctor, you don't know me yet, I'm sure of it. But one day you will." She told him, as she placed her hands on the TARDIS console. He raised his brow at her._

"_What are you doing to my TARDIS?" He questioned angrily, pushing her away from the console._

"_I'm fixing her, you've just come from war, and you have freshly regenerated. Let me help you." She urged him trying to get past him to the console, the TARDIS needed the vortex back._

"_I don't know who you are, and I don't need your help." He shouted._

"_I'm Alexandra Scott, now shut up, because I'm twenty-six years old and I am very upset. Now I'm going to save your sorry hide from dying." She pushed him back away from the console; the light started pouring from her hands as she began to restart the TARDIS. _

_This is not going to end well… She heard the TARDIS speak to her, she shook her head silently. 'I know ol girl, I know.' She mused to herself glancing over at the baffled Doctor before smiling at him._

"_You know something, you're my best friend, and you are an extraordinary man. Now come here you and help me stabilize ol girl, she needs our help." Alexandra spoke softly to him, he noticed the color draining from her face as she spoke. Something inside him knew, he knew she wasn't going to survive this._

"_It will be alright Doctor; you have many more times with me ahead. This just is my final adventure." She muttered to herself, her body was growing weaker._

"_What do you need me to do?" He asked her._

"_Pull the lever to the left, I need you to open up the mainframe, the TARDIS needs something I have." And he did just that, the heart of the TARDIS opened and light shoot through Alexandra's chest and poured into the heart._

"_What are you doing?!" The Doctor shouted again, this time he was concerned for her._

"_When I was a girl, I fell into the time vortex; I'm a fixed point in your time line. You'll be seeing lots of me. This is just the last time I get to see you. My Doctor." She smiled at him before falling to the floor; she had no more energy to stand. He leaned down to her, taking her hand in his._

"_You must have been very brave." He comforted her she smiled at him as the last little bit of light poured into his TARDIS. She let out a very small laugh._

"_Brave? I've been afraid very afraid for the last twenty years, but you were always there to comfort your little Alexandra Scott. Which means you always knew, you knew I was going to save the TARDIS and you." Her eyes began to close._

"_Hold on just one more moment, please, tell me about those times." He begged her, she'd saved him and the TARDIS and he had been rude a first._

"_I can't, you know that Theta. You gave me this locket you know, on my birthday." Her voice began to lose volume; he ran his fingers across her face. His eyes looked down at her locket, it was circular Gallifryan for the word 'Hope'._

"_It's been a blast Doctor, thank you." Her eyes closed, and she died with a smile on her face. She had lived, and died with her Doctor._

XOXOX

**Hello Everyone! This is the beginning of my First DOCTORWHO fanfiction, the story begins at the end sort of. The story is about the Doctor and my OC Alexandra Scott, she will jump around his time-stream and she will be different ages as it happens. This part is really the prolog or preface. My next chapter for this will actually have more detail and more length to it hopefully and it will begin at a good point, maybe. So please leave me a comment or something and tell me what you think. Allons-y! Everyone, until next time.**

**~ LaRae**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fixed Point

The Doctor held her close; her small soaked body reminded him of the first thing he ever heard her say. As he looked down at the little girl in his arms, he thought back to all the times he'd met her; all the good times they had shared and he smiled because this, this was the very beginning for her and she'd have all those times to come.

When he made it back to the TARDIS her eyes began to open slightly, she gasped. "Shh… It's okay little one. I'm the Doctor; I promise I'm going to help you." He told her gently, the girl smiled frailly at him. The Doctor smiled back at her and pushed a black hair out of her pale face.

"_When I met you, I was so scared and so alone. You saved me, a little girl all alone, with no one. You offered me love, a home, and a family. Because of that Doctor, you gave me something I could never repay you for. My Doctor, my best friend you gave me hope. " _ The memory of her comforting him long ago after something they had done had almost got her seriously injured.

When she was all dried and resting the Doctor began to start of the TARDIS, he knew exactly where he wanted to take his new companion first.

…..

Alexandra sat up in an unfamiliar room; she scanned the room before jumping down from what she assumed was a bed. Her clothes were changed and she felt safe, she walked over to the door before exiting the room the fine the man who had helped her earlier. She assumed this was his house, sadly she didn't really remember much of what had happened. The pads of her bare feet made a slight noise against the cold floor; she looked at everything with slight curiosity until she found the doctor.

"Ah Alexandra, are you all better now?" He asked her once he saw her; the little girl nodded her head numbly. She noticed the smile on his face, and couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"Where are we?" Alexandra finally asked as she looked around the room.

"Oh this is the TARDIS, it's my home. Could be yours too little one, how would you like to go on an adventure?" He asked her, and for a moment he saw her eyes sparkle at the idea of home and maybe just the thought of adventure.

"Alright." She replied to him a moment later, a smile on her face.

"Well then, how about we go meet some friends of mine? You'll like them, they're both real cool." He told her then straightened his bow tie; the girl raised a brow at the bow. The Doctor frowns a bit.

"Hey, don't give me that face. Bow ties are cool." Alexandra rolled her eyes as she watched him run around the machine in the middle. This was the beginning of a very beautiful friendship

…..

Eight year old Alexandra Scott looked Doctor who was pacing around the TARDIS floors thinking; suddenly a light seeped through the console. Curiosity got the best of Alexandra as she jumped down from the platform she was standing on and walked over to the console. After meeting his two friends when she was six, The Doctor had explained everything to her; it might be because she is young but she believed him instantly and accepted what he was.

"Alexandra, don't touch that!" The Doc tor shouted as he broke from his daze; but it was already too late. The light from the console was being absorbed into Alexandra's body.

"Doctor, what's going on?" The little girl looked alarmed, her eyes held a panicked expression. He squatted down next to her, next the console and he brushed a strand of black hair from her face.

"I am so, so sorry Alexandra. But it is beginning; you're going on an adventure. You're going to meet me, I'll be different but I'll know who you are. Tell him how old you are, do you understand?" The Doctor asked, Alexandra nodded her head vigorously, the fear in her eyes still present but not near as strong.

Her body began to become transparent, the Doctor stroked her cheek and light kissed her forehead. "Don't worry you're going to be safe, I'll always protect you. Even if I don't always look the same." Those were the words she last heard before vanishing completely.

A tortured expression crossed the face of the Doctor as his little Alexandra vanished for the first time.

"Oi! You look terrible." A voice called out to him, he looked up to see large blue eyes peering at him her black hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing his brown coat. He said nothing but pulled her into a hug, she patted his back reassuringly.

"It's okay Doctor, you know everything will be okay." She comforted him as he stood, he looked over at her with a light smile.

"You're no older than 18 I assume, where have you been Alexandra?" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm 19, and I was just with you and Donna in the Library. I also met River again, when you first meet her, she looked really upset that you didn't recognize her." Alexandra told him as she began fiddling with the switches on the TARDIS.

"Hey you stop doing that." She stuck her tongue out at him.

….

The Doctor looked up as a bright light began to engulf the TARDIS, a grin spread across his lips but soon faded to concern when he saw the frightened expression on the little girl's face. She was young; this must be her first trip. "Hello Alexandra." He said with a smile, her frightened expression softened but the fear was still there.

"Hello, Doctor?" Her greeting was a questioned, which confirmed she hadn't met him yet and that this was the beginning. His Alexandra always came in her bright light fully confident and ready to conquer anything he threw at her; she'd always been there for him when he needed her. Now it seemed that it was his time to be there for her.

He walked over to her, and he squatted down to her level brushing her mangled hair away from her face. This was a habit of his that had often comforted her, and would continue to after she was grown. "How old are you? My little conqueror." His tone was comforting, his eyes were soft and Alexandra knew she could trust this man.

"I'm eight, I don't know what happened." Her brows furrowed looking at him confused. "I am not conqueror." She told him seriously. This time the Doctor laughed, his raffled his hair before standing up.

"You will be. So Alexandra, where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked, and the little girl smiled. This was just like her Doctor, always asking her where she wanted to go. He always asked, always made sure she was still ready for an adventure.

"Where ever you choose." She told him walking over to the console to stand next to the man in the coat. Alexandra looked curiously at the coat; the Doctor noticed her glance and smirked.

"You like my coat, don't worry one day I'm going to give it to you." She beamed at him. It was as if her expression said 'Really?!'.

…

Nine year old Alexandra walked around the mechanical forest; her eyes scanned the area for any sign of life or the Doctor. There was no one in sight; no sound, nobody. Suddenly she saw the red hairs of Amelia Pond and surrounding her were what appeared to be soldiers, the little girl quickly made her way over to the Doctor's companion. Amelia's eyes were closed, Alexandra inched closely to her. "Amy?" She questioned brushing her small hands over Amelia's.

"Who's there?" Amelia looked up startled, Alexandra bit her lip. She didn't recognize her voice, and her eyes were closed it would be hard for her to know if Amelia had met her yet.

"It's Alexandra." The girl spoke taking Amelia's hand in hers.

"Alexandra who? Who are you? Why do you sound like a little girl?" Amy spouted off questions; Alexandra bit back tears today had been really long. She was just getting in the hang of the time jumping but it was exhausting to show up and sometimes be unknown by people who had loved her.

"Because I am, I'm nine. We haven't met yet, time travel is difficult. Can you tell me where we are?" Alexandra pleaded, looking at Amelia with a frightened expression. Amy could feel the fear off whoever was in front of her, and for some reason it bothered her.

"The Byzantium, I think that's what this place is called." Alexandra's eyes widened, a year ago when she had first travelled the Doctor had given her a letter. She remembered reading something about the Byzantium.

"_Alexandra, do not fear the Angels, don't blink. A fairytale needs you." –A_

"Alright." Alexandra paused her tiny fingers stopped she looked around the soldiers hadn't noticed her yet. Suddenly a bright light assaulted her vision; she'd seen that before in Cardiff after she first traveled the Doctor called it a crack in the universe. The men walked over to them, they didn't seem to notice her or if they did they didn't say anything.

"I think I'll take a closer look at the light."

…..

All the men had stopped existing; the crack had swallowed them from all existence. The Doctor hadn't been pleased to learn that Alexandra was here and so young. Currently Alexandra was leading Amelia through the forest with the help of a communication device that one of the men had given her; she didn't understand why she remembered them. She looked around at the stone angels that were slowly drawing away from the light. Amelia didn't say much as she held on to her hand, a slight movement caught her eyes the statues were starting to realize that Amelia couldn't see them. "Amy, listen you need to walk like I'm not leading you." The girl told her, her voice was so calm that it caused Amy to wonder exactly who this child was.

Amy tripped, pulling Alexandra down with her. The small girl glazed up in fear as she urged Amy to move forward, neither could go far before they were teleported. " I told you I'd get the teleports working." The familiar voice of the curly haired woman was a comfort to Alexandra's ears.

"River!" She exclaimed then latched herself to the woman, who looked at her with complete shock.

"Alex, sweetie when did you get here?" Alexandra smiled, it was so nice to be recognized.

"I don't know just appeared." River shook her head but wrapped her arms around the little girl for a moment. The Doctor smiled at her and he had the look in his eye that told her '_everything would be fine_' and she believed it.

"Find something to hold on to. And do not for any reason let go." River whispered in her ear. Alexandra vigorously nodded her head in a yes fashion, finding something that she would be able to stay attached to.

…

Alexandra looked at the redheaded woman who stared at her strangely. She had just appeared from being back with her Doctor for some time, the woman looked at the Doctor accursedly he only shrugged his shoulders. "Who is she, and how did she get here?" She demanded.

"I'm Alexandra Scott." Then the little girl wrapped her arms around the red headed woman's waist. She looked very confused, but hugged the child back regardless she gave the Doctor a very threatening look. The child let go of the woman and then ran to the Doctor, he caught her easily as she hugged him.

"How are you my little conqueror?" He asked when he set her down on the ground, her shoes made a slight thud sound as she stood fully.

"I'm well, I'm ten now. You took me to get Ice Cream on the planet of Nessus to celebrate it, we tried to ice skate but I kept falling in the snow." She told him sheepishly then looked over at the woman, who was giving her a startled look.

"Doctor she can't be?" He gave her a very knowing look.

"But she is, the same Alexandra from the library just nine years younger. This is the first time she meets you, but this must be your fourth encounter with Alexandra." The girl perked up at hearing her name mentioned.

"Oh we've met? I'm sorry then, time travel really confusing sometimes. I never meet any of his companions in the right order."Alexandra explained while fiddling with her locket. She looked at the little girl with slight confusion before smiling slightly.

"Hello Alexandra, I'm Donna Noble. " Alexandra took Donna's extended hand gleefully before she looked over at the Doctor.

"Where are we to go Doctor?" Alexandra questioned bounding over to where the Doctor was standing by the console.

"I know just the place." The Doctor exclaimed excitedly while moving about the TARDIS like a mad man.

…

"And you thought this would be a good idea!" Thirteen year old Alexandra demanded, she was covered head to toe with green slime her bow tied Doctor stared at her confused. Why was she angry? Ten year old Alexandra had loved the planet of Slugs. Amy snickered and Rory looked away to cover his laugh, Alexandra looked un-amused.

"Hey, you love this place; we came here when you were ten and you and I had a blast." The Doctor was pouting now; Alexandra crossed her arms and huffed.

"That was three years ago for me and about 60 for you old man. I'm a teenager now, slime is not cool." Alexandra told him impatiently as she brushed the green guck off her arm, she wouldn't have even been covered had she not tripped over the Doctor's shoe. An idea struck in her head, oh this could be fine.

Amy watched the girl closely, and then she caught a glance at the look in the blue eyes of her favorite little girl. She smirked at the teenager who was walking over to the Doctor and the TARDIS she was still covered in slime. When the Doctor turned his back to her, she tackled him to the ground. Alexandra was now sitting on the Doctor; he looked at her with a huge grin. "Oh really, well." He flipped her over tickling her successfully getting his hands coated in slime, making the girl giggle.

"Stop it, you have ruined my plan." She shouted as Amy and Rory drew closer to them.

It was moment's like these, moments when the only person that matter was her. She had been there with him for the last hundred years, always popping up unexpected but she had always been welcomed. Alexandra Scott, the conqueror, had always been his very best friend and he knew that he'd do anything to protect her even if it meant breaking all the rules.

Amy looked over at Rory just as the two entered the TARDIS it affirmed that they were perhaps sharing in the same thought. Their daughter was gone, stolen but the Doctor had given them something that they both honestly couldn't be more accepting of. He had given them Alexandra, when he saved her she was a scared little girl and he had asked them to help. Even though she was always in and out of the lives in a roundabout way and something very timey-whimey they had raised her to be one of the most caring people you would ever be lucky to meet.

….

_Alexandra stood next to the Doctor with a blanket thrown over her shoulders, her eyes looked out at the stars with an air of longing and it caused him to smile. She had walked up to him moments ago, he had just taken a quick stop allowing ol girl to rest when she appeared. He watched her as she glazed into the universe, he didn't notice that she turned to look at him. Her expression looked as if she was analyzing him as if something that he had done confused her or as if she was generally concerned for him._

"_Doctor?" She questioned drawing his attention solely to her._

"_What is it Alexandra?" He questioned, he always used her full name._

"_In the hotel prison, I saw what was in your room. Why me? I'm nothing special, just a very lucky girl with a very incredible best friend." The Doctor frowned at her statement, Alexandra not special. Where in the world did she get that ludicrous notion from?_

"_Alexandra you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met." He told her sternly, she looked away and stayed silent. The Doctor sighed; he put his hand under her chin moving her head to make her look at him._

"_What do time lords put their faith in?" The Doctor quoted Amelia, Alexandra smiled at his reference._

"_You never answered her, so how would I know?" Alexandra bit back sarcastically laughing a little at her own response, he grinned at her as well._

"_Alexandra, Time-Lords put their faith in little girls who still believe in the wonder of the world." He told her lightly, she smiled at him a very genuine smile. She had seen the worst of the world, witness him in his darkest hour and yet after all this time when everyone else was gone she had still been there._

"_Thank you, but I'll have you know that I am not a little girl anymore." Her tone was teasing; he kissed her cheek before responding._

"_You will always be a little girl to me Alexandra." The seventeen year old laughed, whatever she had done to deserve this life whomever she had pleased she was so thankful to them._

**XOXOX**

**Hello everyone! I know Alexandra seems very mature for the age she is given but that will all be explained later.. As in SPOILERS, so anyway I hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think. The real fun is to come when Alexandra is a bit older but all of this is necessary for the future of this character. I will hopefully start working on the next bit later this week and with any luck have a chapter posted by the 2****nd**** week of February. Until next time! **

**Sincerely, La'Rae**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Expectations of the Future

Alexandra landed on the ground with a loud thud, her body ached from her last journey and her eyes were terribly sore. In seven years traveling had gotten easier but the things she did were becoming more ridiculous by the second. She'd seen the whole of creation at this point, and it still amazed her. But right now as she ran her dirt covered fingers over the soft ground of wherever she had landed. Sitting up Alexandra rubbed the back of her head; she really needed to work on the landing she had been lucky thus far not to break anything.

"Alexandra!" Alexandra looked up and saw Rory standing a little ways off from where she had landed.

"Oi, Rory!" Alexandra yelled getting up and walking over to him, she threw hers arms around her favorite nurse.

"You look terrible." Alexandra raised her brow at his statement she let him go.

"That's really rude." She told him jabbing her index finger into his sternum. Rory rubbed the area she stabbed.

"Alexandra!" Another set of arms pulled her into to them; she wrapped her arms around him happily.

"Doctor!" She smiled at him when he put her down; he ruffled her messy hair affectionately.

"Who is she?" Alexandra looked over saw an Indian woman giving her a very curious glance; she looked back at the woman sharply.

"Rita this is Alexandra, Alexandra this is Rita. Alexandra, don't be rude." The Doctor told her and she looked at him with a small glare.

"Oh I sorry if I come off a bit rude. It's not like I haven't taken a break in the last 3 weeks." She huffed at him; he raised his brow at her.

"How old are you now?" He asked. Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"I'm fourteen, and I haven't stopped jumping in weeks." She told him plainly. He took in her appearance, she looked worn down.

"When I get this all sorted out you can take a rest in the TARDIS." He told her and then zapped her with the sonic.

"What the hell?" She shouted at him offended that he would sonic her.

"Your vitals are not a hundred percent. Why?" The Doctor was circling her; Alexandra pushed the screw driver out of her face.

"Worry about me later Doctor, you have other people to save." She told him and walked over to Rory.

"Rory keep an eye on her." Then the Doctor ran off.

"Well that was odd…" Rory trailed off, looking over at where Alexandra had taken a seat on the steps.

"He's always like that." She muttered, her eyes closing slightly.

…

The Doctor scooped a sleeping Alexandra off the ground of the prison, her head laid on his shoulder as he carried her into the TARDIS. She had collapsed after he had Amy give up her faith in him successfully getting rid of the monster. Now he had her back in the TARDIS who buzzed at their entrance; the Doctor handed her over to Rory.

"Rory, take Alexandra to her bed will you." He stated while walking over to the TARDIS to take his two companions to their new adventure.

When Alexandra woke up she was all alone in her bed aboard the TARDIS, she ran her fingers over to soft sheets. She pushed herself up into a sitting position before swinging her legs over the bed. Walking down the halls of the TARDIS Alexandra recalled her first time in the TARDIS, she smiled. When she entered the console room it was vacant of companions and only the Doctor remained. Her feet carried her over to him swiftly, and without any words she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back; the Doctor played with her the tips of her hair as he held her.

"You took them home, didn't you?" Alexandra questioned when he let her go, she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she watched him.

"They'll be safer that way." He muttered, Alexandra didn't respond for a moment. Then an idea struck her.

"Put ol girl on auto pilot and join me in the screening room in 30minutes." Alexandra dashed off back to her room to get cleaned up.

…

"_Do you remember when you took the Ponds home?" Her voice caused him to snap out of his daze, he glanced at Alexandra curiously; she had come from when the Angels stole the TARDIS._

"_Yes, why?" He questioned her slowly, she handed him a cup of tea as they sat on the couch in her room._

"_Good. Doctor, listen to me; you are not a monster, what happens to River and the Ponds is not your fault. Amy would be furious with you if she knew you were blaming yourself for what happened to them. I've seen them you know, I met them a few years after they got stuck in New York they got to settle down, they adopted a kid they miss you and this life but they are very content with the life they now have." She told him then took a sip of her tea. He looked down at his hands._

"_Why do you always do that?" He shouted; Alexandra frowned._

"_Do whut?" She questioned setting her glass down._

"_You try to make everything okay. Why? Why do you always do that?" His voice was still pitchy but he wasn't shouting at her. Alexandra leaned forward and pulled her Doctor into a hug._

"_Because, I know you. You save the whole universe, time and time again, and when bad things happen you feel like it's your entire fault. But I'm telling you it is okay, because I truly believe that you are a good man and that the bad things that happen are not your fault." Alexandra told him then kissed his cheek and stood up._

"_Where are you going?" He asked as she walked over to the door._

"_Come on I want to show you something." She called out to him as she ran down the corridor excitedly._

…_.._

Alexandra was thrown to the ground; she looked at the Dalek in questioned angrily. Her eyes were filled with malicious, the teenager was not amused. "You will take us to the DOCTOR." It ordered, she snorted.

"Yah like that's going to happen." Her voice was filled with spite, she actually spat at it. Alexandra looked behind her at her bound hands. How in the world did they manage to actually to tie her hands, they don't have fingers for Pete sake.

"The girl is not complying, she will be exterminated." Another Dalex screeched, if she could just reach the sonic in her back pocket. The Doctor, her bow tied Doctor had given her a sonic screwdriver for her thirteenth birthday. She just added it to the list of all the weird stuff she'd been given over the years by her friend.

"Yah, you and what army. There are only four of you; this factory you made isn't going to work. You're going to fail and I'm going to watch." She sneered, her hand on the sonic she pressed the button the ropes unraveled from her wrist. Alexandra stood up.

"You will take us to the Doctor." The head Dalek stated again getting closer to her.

"Yah, I don't think so." She pointed the sonic at the machine in the middle it made a loud hiss before smoking, Alexandra sprinted for the door.

She ran down the hallway of the in construction Empire State building, she really needed to talk to the TARDIS about where she was randomly placed. Because getting placed in enemy hands was getting old really quick. Her feet carried her quickly down the corridor until she was stopped by the sheer force of running into someone.

"Alexandra?" The Doctor's voice reached her ears as she looked up and saw her favorite coat wearing mad man.

"Doctor! Oh that the stars. There are Daleks, like old Daleks. They're trying to make human Daleks." She sputtered out trying to catch her breath, the Doctor helped her off the floor.

"I know." She raised her brow at him.

"What are you going to do? It's Daleks! Also they might be trying to kill me." Alexandra exclaimed, her pitch was everywhere the Doctor gave her a look.

"No harm will come to you on my watch Alexandra Scott. I promise." He told her sincerely, Alexandra smiled lightly at him.

"Thank you, now um we need to run." Alexandra urged him in the direction opposite to where he was going .

"Nonsense, let's go put a stop to it." The Doctor said pulling her back in the direction of where she came.

"Great." She mumbled but followed him anyway.

….

"Doctor, Alexandra?" Alexandra's head turned and saw a dark skinned girl, she looked back at the Doctor.

"I take it she knows me in the future?" Alexandra questioned him, the Doctor smirked at him.

"Her past, your future. It won't happen to you for a while." He explained as she walked up to them, they were all just about to get into the TARDIS.

"Right…" Alexandra trailed off. The woman was next to them now.

"Alexandra this is Martha Jones, Martha you know Alexandra." The Doctor introduced her, Alexandra shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you; apparently you've already met me." Alexandra said when they entered the TARDIS, Martha gave her a startled look.

"You weren't lying; I thought you were kidding when you said you never met anyone in the right order. Blimey, you must be 6 years younger than when we first met." Martha went on as the Doctor started up the TARDIS; Alexandra smiled at her before walking off. When she was gone Martha looked over at the Doctor.

"Did I do something wrong?" She questioned him. He merely laughed.

"Alexandra is like that sometimes; an older version of her explained that it was upsetting to sometimes meet people who knew her in the future because she feels as if she has something to live up to." The Doctor explained in an almost parental tone. Martha nodded her head in understanding before she looked over to where the girl had stormed off.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Martha left with that, leaving the Doctor alone with his TARDIS.

….

After talking with Martha for hours Alexandra fell asleep, when she woke up she knew she was not in the TARDIS she had fallen asleep in. Yes she was still in her room, still in her bed but this was future TARDIS with. Wait was the pancakes she smelt? Alexandra got up quickly from her bed and raced down the corridor to the kitchen, standing in the kitchen was Rory with an apron on and standing in front of the stove. "Rory the pancake maker." The Doctor said as he entered the room followed by Amy who looked half asleep.

"Alexandra!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly when he noticed her, he walked over to her and picked her up in a hug.

"Doctor! Hi, uh good-morning?" She questioned him when he put her down.

"Good morning indeed, look Rory's back and he's making pancakes." Alexandra gave him a really confused look.

"Back? Where did he go? I was like just with you all like two weeks ago, unless that. No of course." They were all giving her funny looks, except the Doctor who just seemed to understand her monolog.

"Rory, didn't realize you were gone, but I'm glad your back. Hi, Amy good to see you too. Doctor why are you staring at me like that?" Alexandra questioned, he bent over and patted her head, then touched her nose, opened her eye with his fingers and then he just stared at her.

"You've been crying, why?" He accused looking at her seriously.

"I've whut? I have not. I have a runny nose; it's from the construction that was going on at the Empire state building." She told him, but in her words was a lie. He could sense it but he also knew if she was going to tell him what was wrong she would, so he didn't pry.

"Oh, Daleks in Manhattan. You were so clever that day, my clever Alexandra." He spouted; Alexandra rolled her eyes then took a sear across from Amy.

"So um, how many times have we met now?" She asked cautiously, her eyes darted down.

"Quite a few, but only a handful are current for you Alexia." Amy told her then took a bite of her pancake, Rory sat next to Amy and the Doctor sat down next the Alexandra and handed her a plate.

"Alright Alex, spill what's wrong?" Rory questioned, he noticed her distressed look.

"I am okay, I promise." Rory didn't look convinced but he didn't ask again, the Doctor looked down at Alexandra with a concerned expression.

"Alright everyone, hurry finish I know exactly where we're going to go!" The Doctor announced gleefully, he got up after that and dashed out of the kitchen.

….

"_Doctor?" Rory finally asked, Amy and Alexandra had long since retired to Alexandra's room. Something about girl time had been uttered and Rory decided to just stay away._

"_What is it Rory?" The Doctor asked as he looked up from the console._

"_You always go out of your way for her, why?" Rory asked, he looked at where older Alexandra's coat had been discarded of the railing of the TARDIS._

"_I'm a Time Lord; nothing is out of my way." He told Rory seriously._

"_That's not what I mean, what I'm trying to say is today when we were eating breakfast you noticed something had upset her. So you did everything to make her feel better today why?" Rory finally managed to get the questioned in a more understandable context._

"_Oh, well that's easy. I know where she is going." The Doctor told him as he looked back at the console, but his eyes were drifting to a certain spot on the TARDIS floor._

"_Where Is she going that has you so concerned about her?" The Doctor frowned slightly before looking Rory square in the eye._

"_She's going to the one thing I can't save her from." The Doctor answered solemnly before playing around with the switches a bit._

**XOXOX**

**Hi everyone! So this chapter came about quicker than I thought it would. I am aware that it is not nearly as long at the other chapters but the direction I went with this I didn't want to make it to crowded. Alexandra is 14 in the majority of this chapter, in the first flash back/forward Alexandra is like 17 or 18 and the Angels Take Manhattan hasn't happened to her yet. I know that I am not detailing the adventures they go on a lot. This is mostly because I either haven't seen that episode in a while or because I find it boring to type out things that are easily watched. So please tell me what you think, I love to hear what you have to say. Next chapter might be the telling of the Impossible Astronaut, maybe. As always please leave a comment or anything. Until next time!**

**Sincerely, La'Rae **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: All of Time and Space

_Alexandra was standing in the heart of the TARDIS, she couldn't land yet, the time stream flowed all around her. It was still too early, he couldn't know yet. A young girl stood opposed to her, Alexandra smiled it was here in the early years. "Hello." The child looked up, she was frightened._

"_Who are you?" She questioned meekly, in the beginning Alexandra couldn't see the time stream it wasn't until recent in her personal time stream that she even could even start manipulating it a little._

"_I'm the heart of time, and you're Alexandra Scott." She bent down to the little girl's level; she remembered this outfit this was very early indeed._

"_You look like me." The little girl pointed out, Alexandra let off a laugh._

"_Always.. Where have you come from? I'd say Flesh and Stone when Amy first meet's you." The girl looked surprised._

"_How did you know that?" Alexandra brushed the hair out of her younger self's face._

"_I am time, I know all." She told her calmly._

"_Are you the TARDIS?" Alexandra let out a laugh._

"_No, but I was created by her. Don't worry one day it will all make sense to you little Alexandra Scott. Now go." Alexandra touched her finger to her younger self's forehead the girl vanished. _

…_._

Fifteen years old Alexandra Scott landed on a metal surface with a loud thud. A man looked back at her in utter surprise, as if he was seeing a ghost. "Um, hello. Are you the Doctor?" Alexandra asked looking at the sonic in his hands.

"Hello Alexandra Scott." He replied after a moment.

"Yah, you're most defiantly the Doctor. What's wrong and how can I help?" She questioned walking up to him pulling her own sonic out of her coat pocket. He stared at her for a moment then directed her to grab the cables from under the table.

"End of the world-" She looked out the window and saw a swarm of Dalek fleets. "At the hands of a plunger, great." She mutters sarcastically to herself, but the Doctor heard her he even smirked a little.

The screen clicked to life, and the ugliest creature she had possibly ever seen in her life. "Doctor, you are out of time." The TARDIS breaks caught Alexandra's ears; a smile erupted on her face. Oh she couldn't wait to see what companion was going to save the day.

"No, you were safe." The Doctor shouted; that caused her to frown of course he'd sent whoever was with away. He always does that. Daleks had surrounded them now the screeched in alarm.

"TARDIS MATERIALIZING! THEY WILL NOT ESCAPE!" The TARDIS doors flew open, a golden light surrounded whomever was standing there. Alexandra looked over at the Doctor his face shown with alarm.

"Whut have you done?" He questioned as a blonde woman stepped forth her eyes glowing. _Bad Wolf,_ she heard a voice in her head.

"I look into the heart of the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me." Her voice was shaky but Alexandra could hear the triumph in her tone as well.

"You looked into the time vortex, Rose, nobody is supposed to see that!" He told her his temper flaring just a bit. Alexandra reminded silent she looked over at the light, _You see it don't you… _It was that voice again, was the TARDIS speaking to her.

"This is an abomination!" The Dalek on the screen shouted.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks around them screeched, the shut their laser at Rose. With a raise of her hand she reversed the energy back on to the Dalek, destroying in the process. Both the Doctor and Alexandra shared a looked of surprise.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words…." Alexandra watched in amazement as she moved the words from the corporations sign around the room and arranged them into BAD WOLF. "I scatter them across time and space." The worlds disappeared.

"A message, to lead myself here." He looked at her with utter concern then spoke.

"Rose, you've got to stop this, you've got to stop this now! You've the entire vortex running through you're head, you're gonna burn!" He told her, Alexandra nodded her head in agreement. A pain shot through her temple. _It's not safe…_

Alexandra's ear begin too buzz, she dubs over in pain with a small yelp. The Doctor looks down at her for a moment before Rose spoke again. "I want you safe, protected from the false god." She told him, love evident in her tone.

….

Alexandra sat up; the last this she remembered was Rose destroying the Daleks in the room with her. She looks around and sees the Doctor piloting the TARDIS. His hands have a light glow. As she hoist herself off the ground he looks down at her. "Too much time energy for you?" He questioned lightly, Alexandra's eyes traveled over to where Rose was lying on the floor.

"I guess. Your about to regenerate, aren't you." He looked at her in surprise.

"How did-" He couldn't finish his sentence because her body started glowing.

"I guess I'm leaving, I'll see you around Doctor." She said with a small smirk before vanishing completely.

Alexandra screamed, she just saw the Doctor get shot mid regeneration. Her legs were burning as she ran down the hill to the lake side, she didn't notice the look of realization on River's face or the look of absolute concern that adorned Rory's face when they saw her she just ran down to her best friend's very lifeless body. River pulled her into a hug, she allowed her to cry. The blonde woman looked down at Alexandra before asking quietly.

"Where have you come from?" Alexandra mutter the words BAD WOLF softly, River frowned.

When River let go of her Rory looked at her with concern. "Alex, sweetie how old are you?" He asked her calmly. Alexandra whipped her tears away slowly.

"_I_'m fifteen; sorry today's been really awful. The Doctor I was just with regenerated and I've been teleported to him dead." This time she began sobbing again and turned back to River, she buried her face in the older woman's unruly curls.

….

Alexandra walked into the restaurant with her hands in her pocket, she followed the others slowly her head down. Her head was still aching slightly; she really wished the Doctor was here so she could ask him. _He will be.._ She looked up as she heard the sound of someone slapping someone.

"I assume that's for something I haven't done yet." The Doctor asked, Alexandra looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Yes it is." River told him, her tone was testy.

"Okay, alright, looking forward to it." He told her then looked over at to where Alexandra was standing.

"Alexandra." He wrapped his arms around her, and she hugged him tighter then she'd ever had when she was younger. The Doctor looked at her in concern; he saw tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey it's alright, I'm here, what's wrong Alexandra?" He questioned her.

"I was just with a much younger you, you regenerated. Bad Wolf Corporation." River was slightly impressed that Alexandra didn't tell him what really had happened. They all watched as the Doctor put his arms around her again and smoothed out the top of her hair.

"Its fine, look I'm fine. Come on you, my little conqueror it's alright." He told her as he ushered her to a seat.

"Can I get an ice cream for this girl?" The Doctor asked the man at the bar; who nodded his head vigorously before he ran off into the kitchen to get the order.

"Alright, River where are we?" River asked a list of questions and things that the Doctor had no clue about.

…..

"Why do I remember them?" Alexandra asked the Doctor when they were alone back in the TARDIS.

"I don't know, it could possibly have something to do with the time stream in your head." He mused looking at his scanner.

"About that, Doctor when I was with you at Bad Wolf Corporation your companion Rose looked into the Time Vortex and it was burning up her brain. Why doesn't it do that to me? "She asked him setting her jacket over the railing.

"Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and in return ol girl looked into her soul. She saw all of time not just my time line, you only see our time line. It's complicated." The Doctor told her, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"So in turn you have no idea?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"Not a clue." He told her, she laughed at him.

"Great, well today has been eventful death by plungers and now really weird memory erasers. I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Doctor, goodnight ol girl." Alexandra left the main console room and headed towards her bedroom, her mind wondered. _Sorry can't sleep yet. _She let out a shriek as she vanished from the TARDIS.

…

"_Oh, hello." The heart of time mused as she saw herself as a fifteen year old girl appear in the time stream._

"_Where the hell am I?" The teenager questioned angrily._

"_This is the Time Vortex, and you have just come from the Silence. Nasty creatures, apparently not all of them are bad." The woman before Alexandra mused thoughtfully._

"_Why am I here?" Alexandra questioned slowly standing up, the golden stream of light flowed over her arms._

"_The TARDIS brought you here; she's getting the entire BAD WOLF out of your system. Too much of a dose of the Time Vortex isn't a good thing. Especially considering that you're so young." She spoke moving closer to her, the woman looked familiar. Her hair a dark mahogany color and very long, and her eyes were the same shade of blue as the TARDIS but had a golden tint to the edges; there was defiantly something familiar about this woman._

"_You'll figure it out eventually, not for a while actually seeing as when you wake up you won't remember this. Ah, you should be good now Alexandra Scott. Wake up."_

Alexandra shot up in her bed; the Doctor was sitting on the couch in her room with a book in his hand. "Ah, good you're awake. I found you passed out in the hallway, you must have been very tired." She watched as he jumped up from the couch and walked over to her.

"Ugh, yah. Thanks." Alexandra muttered rubbing her head a little, there was a dull throbbing in the back of her head. She looked around, confused she felt as if she had forgotten something very important.

…..

"_The women you spoke of, were they there?" Churchill questioned the Doctor smirked a little before speaking._

"_Yes. She were there, River Song came twice." The Doctor told him, Churchill looked at him for a moment then asked another questioned._

"_And the girl, Alexandra you called her. Was she there as well?" He questioned, a huge grin erupted across the Doctor's facial expression._

"_She came three times. Once as the conqueror headed to her death, second as the teenager running from time, her third appearance was as the woman who had my back. She came regardless of not being invited." Doctor told Churchill a bit solemnly._

"_Then why had she come?"_

"_Because; Alexandra Scott is always welcomed."_

…..

"Alexandra Scott!" Rose Tyler called out excitedly when she saw the other female appear in the TARDIS console room.

"Hello Rose Tyler." Alexandra smiled as she hugged the woman; she looked over to where the Doctor stood looking thoughtful at her.

"Doctor, don't think I forgot about you too." She then walked over and hugged the Doctor.

"How old are you Alexandra?" The Doctor asked when she let him go.

"I just turned sixteen, I take it this is still early for you, Doctor how many times have you met me?"Alexandra asked walking around the console sizing it up a bit.

"Just four." Alexandra looked at him for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So it's still early for you, I'd say you were about 800 or so. Hm.. How about you Rose Tyler how many times have we met?" Alexandra asked the blonde.

"Just twice, now and a few weeks ago but you older." Rose told her.

"Awesome, I've met you Rose Tyler about three times now, and this version of you Doctor quite a lot lost count." Alexandra told them both smiling like a mad woman.

…..

"So this is a school…" Alexandra said looking at the Doctor with confusion.

"Yep…" The Doctor said as they walked through the doors.

"And you're just going to pretend to be a teacher here, and I'm supposed to be a student. Okay." Alexandra looked away from the Doctor and continued down the hall with him silent.

"Got make sure you're getting your Education somehow." Alexandra snorted; the Doctor gave her a look.

"That's funny, Doctor you and your companions have been teaching me since the day I boarded the TARDIS. I've been taught a variety of subjects over the years. You got bored one night and explained to me in detail the Physics that is used to make a TARDIS run properly. I'm pretty sure I have more of an education then anyone my age, thanks to you." Alexandra told him seriously.

"When, when did I explain the Physics of the TARDIS to you?" He asked her seriously.

"In the future, you and I stay up for like 48 hours going of science of stuff." She told him as they entered the main office.

"And… And you understood?"The Doctor questioned her looking amazed.

"Yah, it wasn't hard to grasp after you explained it twice. Doctor, I've grown up in that ship one would assume that things about said ship come natural to me. "Alexandra told him, a bit of indifference laced at her tone.

….

Alexandra smiled as walked up and saw the familiar face of a very old companion of the Doctor. "Sarah Jane." The older woman looked slightly shocked.

"Do I know you?" She asked looking at the teenager with confusion, why was this child lurking around the halls of school at night?

"We've meet before, I was five years old and lost. You bought me ice cream." Alexandra told her confidently, a huge smile on her face.

"Alexandra Scott, oh my word you've grown up. How is that possible, that only happed five years ago? You look like your sixteen years old not ten." The woman questioned as she pulled Alexandra into a hug, Alexandra smiled.

"Time travel, I have the Time Vortex running through my head I get sucked up and dropped off all the time." Alexandra told her a smile in her voice.

"But that would mean…" Sarah Jane turned around and saw him. Who else could it have been?

"Hello Sarah Jane."The Doctor stepped out of the shadows.

"I thought you had died."

…..

Alexandra walked around the TARDIS console room, her black hair rung down in wet curls. Sarah Jane had been taken home and Rose and Mickey were about somewhere doing whatever. The Doctor had run off to get something out of the library but had probably gotten lost looking for whatever it was he needed. So that had left Alexandra all by herself after she had shower. Her figures brush over the console with a heavy air. It was beginning to get to her, that fact that her existence didn't make since.

The Time Vortex had almost killed Rose, why wasn't it harming her. She didn't understand what the older Doctor had said, the time stream in her head wasn't just his she was positive of it. At night when she actually slept (_seeing that sleep was beginning to come harder for her_), she'd have these vivid dreams of what she assumed was the future, or perhaps the past. But regardless of when they were they stretched further than just _his_ timeline. Suddenly a noise snapped out of her thoughts, the Doctor was using the railings to steadying himself.

"Did you just trip?" Alexandra questioned with mirth in her tone.

"No gravity failed for a moment." The Doctor told her with a witty grin, Alexandra let out a little laugh.

"I'm sure it did." She replied humorously then took a seat leaning against the railing.

She watched as the Doctor began to pilot the TARDIS taking them on a new adventure. A glowing from her skinned reminded her that not every trip was meant for her as she began to dissipate from the TARDIS console room. The Doctor looked over to her with a slight frown, but she gave him a reassuring smile before completely vanishing. It was time again for her to learn more about her life, another destination and trip with the Doctor and it was something that was beginning to scare her. Would she really spend her whole life on the run around the Doctor's time stream? At some point she would begin to grow old and he would just keep regenerating. Little did she realize but her life, and the entirety of her being was already a set course; and now the only thing left for it was the played out.

XoXoX

**Hello again everyone! How is everyone? **

**Here is the next update for this fic I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave me a review or send me a PM telling me what you think! I love to hear from everyone, it's inspiration to continue and to write faster. A lot was going on in this chapter and if you a bit confused that's totally alright all will be explained and understood at a later date. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I hope that all will stay tune for next chapter. Please let me know what you think! Have a nice day!**

**Sincerely, LaRae : )**


End file.
